Given: A population of proliferating and differentiating megakaryoblasts which can be separated into three stages by differences in sedimentation rate: 1. which elements in the populations are synonymous with CFU-M (Nakeff and Daniels-McQueen, 1976; Nakeff et al, 1976, 1975; Metcalf et al 1975; Williams et al, 1978), a. At what stage are they present and in what proportion of the population? 2. Which elements in the population are proliferative? a. What is the cycle time and periods of DNA synthesis? 3. Prepare a model of megakaryopoiesis for this cell line and fill in the kinetic parameters. 4. Having established a model of megakaryopoiesis with this cell line, test for the efficacy of polarizing substances, to influence the state of intracellular water, to affect proliferative and maturation rates, and therefore to regulate population size. 5. Confirm whether polarizing substances which affect megakaryopoiesis affect the intracellular state of water at the same stage of proliferation or maturation. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.